Sirius Black no se enamora
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Sirius Black nunca fue un hombre fiel y eso lo sabe muy bien Mary McDonald. Y como nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, Sirius Black no caerá ante las redes del amor.


__Éste One es cómo una secuela a el amor no es para mi. O al menos, es de esa misma seria de One Shoot. Espero que les gustes, aunque no tiene un final... Bueno, mejor leanlo y me dicen (:

**Disclaimer:** A ver, nada de esto es mio. Ni siquiera la chica. Ella es Mary McDonald, de J. y sí memoria no me falla, aparece en los recuerdos de Snape en el último libro. Sirius Black tampoco es mio. No tengo tanta creatividad para imaginar a un ser tan perfecto. La canción es de Sin Bandera, Suelta mi mano.

* * *

><p><em>No, no es necesario que lo entienda,<em>

_Por que nunca le ha servido la razón_

_Al corazón, el corazón no piensa…_

_No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?_

_No me tienes que explicar,_

_Siempre tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela_

-Así que, ¿Este es el famoso trabajo que no te permitió salir conmigo hoy, Sirius?-preguntó la castaña, aguantando el nudo en su garganta, produciendo que el moreno se separará de aquella rubia que definitivamente no era su novia. Más bien, era su secretaria. La rubia se levantó del regazo de Sirius y este se levanto de la silla, observando avergonzado a su novia.

-No, Mary. No es lo que parece, te lo juró…Yo…-trató de explicar el chico sin lograr nada. No sabía que hacer. No sabía que decir. Nunca lo habían descubierto y sí que había hecho varias infidelidades en Hogwarts. Y eso que nunca se había quedado sin palabras, pero en esa ocasión era distinto. No sabía por que, pero con Mary McDonald era distinto.

-¡Ah! Claro, ¿Cómo fui tan torpe? Es que le hacías respiración boca a boca, ¿A que no? ¡Oh, no, espera! Le sacabas un sucio del ojo, ¿Cierto?-dijo con un tono de falsa dulzura, mientras sentía como se hacía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecían, pero aún así, no iba a llorar. Por que Mary McDonald no lloraba. Sirius negó con la cabeza y rodeó el escritorio, tratando de acercarse a su novia, pero ella solo retrocedía.

-Mary, no…Mary, yo te amo, lo sabes. Siempre te lo he dicho y…-

-Y lo único que te pedía era fidelidad, Sirius. Solamente eso. Y, ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso? Que lo sabía. Lo sabía, en el fondo, lo sabía. Pero no quería saberlo. No quería creerlo. ¿Por qué? Por que te amaba y quería creer que tú también lo hacías, Sirius-interrumpió la chica, pensando que lo que él le dijera serían vil y crueles mentiras. Ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Por que besar a otra no es señal de que la amaba a ella, precisamente.

-Mary, debes entender. Yo…lo intenté, de verdad, lo hice…pero, la carne es débil, como dicen los muggles y…-Todo lo que decía lo decía con sinceridad. Él la amaba a ella, pero era Sirius Black. Es decir, ¡Era Sirius Black! Él nunca había podido ser de una sola mujer. Él nunca había aprendido el significado de la palabra fidelidad. No él, no era de esos. Él era un mujeriego y Mary lo sabía. Y a pesar de saberlo, lo había aceptado al ser su novia.

-Sirius, yo te espero abajo-dijo la rubia, que nombraremos como Danna. Sirius iba a negar, pero Mary, se le adelanto, tomando a la chica por los hombros y sacándola del despacho.

-Tranquila, él irá en unos segundos-dijo la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta con rabia en las narices de Danna. Se volvió y se cruzó de brazos, sin despegar la mirada de Sirius. Conteniendo las lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que ya había sacado demasiadas veces en Hogwarts, por él. Por verlo con otra que no fuera ella. Recordó, entonces, lo feliz que había sido cuando él se le había declarado. ¿Por qué le hacía esto ahora? ¿Por que la hacía sufrir de esa manera?

-Debes entender, Mary. Yo…-

-No, no hace falta que entienda. El corazón no entiende de razones, Sirius. Yo venía a decirte como me fue en los exámenes de San Mungo. ¿Por lo menos te acuerdas de eso? ¿Te acuerdas de las nauseas y los mareos que he tenido todos estos días? O, ¿Tú secretaria te borró la memoria mientras te succionaba la cara?-preguntó enojada, alejándose cada vez que el moreno intentaba acercarse para abrazarla o intentar sentir su piel de nuevo. Luego de escuchar sus palabras, Sirius asintió y la miró, esperando una respuesta, aunque ella no respondió.

-¿Y? ¡Mary, ¿Cómo saliste en los malditos exámenes?-preguntó el hombre desesperado, pero ella ni se inmutó. Pasó una mano por sus achocolatados ojos y limpio el comienzo de una pequeña lágrima, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No te importa. Yo no…-

-¿Qué no me importa? Bien, Mary. ¡Basta! Yo te amo a ti. ¿Me comprendes? Tú eres la única mujer que está en mi corazón, yo te lo juro. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida. Toda tú me encantas…-

-La única en tú corazón, pero no la única en tu vida-contestó ella cortante, seca, fría. Sí, era cierto. Mary McDonald no era buena cuando se enojaba. Y eso, Sirius lo sabía. Suspiró y llevó una mano a su nuca, masajeándola, tratando de calmar sus nervios, su desesperación-Vamos a aclarar algo, BLACK. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Yo no soy el trofeo del último minuto. No. Para eso te puedes buscar a cualquiera de tus secretarias que ellas encantadas, estarán dispuestas a mostrarte su cuerpo. Pero yo, NO. Te amaba, Black. Y por más que lo intenté, no creo que tú lo hagas, así que mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí, ¿Esta bien?-dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su cabello, en una pose orgullosa y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Mary…¿Qué te dijeron en San Mungo?-preguntó el hombre, observándola, preocupado. No podía dejarlo con esa incertidumbre. Ella se encogió de hombros y se mordió ligeramente el labio, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Estoy embarazada, Sirius-respondió ella antes de abrir la puerta y salir lo más rápido posible, evitando que alguien observara las lágrimas que en ese momento salía de sus ojos.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_Y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti_

Lo había arruinado. Había metido la pata, coloquialmente hablando. Estaba jodido, como  
>dirías lo muggles. Golpeó su puño contra la pared. Grito. De frustración. De enojo. De furia.<br>De asco. De odio a sí mismo. Sintió cuando alguien volvió a entrar en el despacho y alzó la  
>mirada esperanzado, esperando que fuera esa mujer que tanto amaba, pero no.<br>Hay se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos, apoyados en la pared, observándolos con  
>un semblante serio y sereno.<p>

-¿Enserio, Sirius? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, dañando la pared?-preguntó James, ajustando  
>sus lentes. Sí bien era cierto que él había cometido muchos errores con su pelirroja, nunca<br>se atrevería a engañarla. Por que la amaba y estaba seguro de que Sirius también amaba a  
>Mary, pero era demasiado obstinado. Era un Black y eso a veces, traía defectos, desventajas.<br>Sirius negó y Remus lo observó con incredulidad.

-¡Sirius, por todo lo sagrado, ve tras ella!-gritó el hombre desesperado. No podía creer que  
>él fuera tan obstinado. Pero el moreno, no se inmutó. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y volvió<br>a negar-Sirius, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Remus, ahora extrañado con la aptitud de su amigo.

-Está embarazada-murmuró, aunque sabía que sus amigos lo habían escuchado  
>perfectamente. James y Remus parecieron entender, ya que ambos hicieron unas<br>muecas con sus rostros. Mary era una mujer de armas tomar, ese era su carácter. Pero,  
>¿Embarazada? Sirius no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Por que lo había arruinado. Lo había<br>echado a perder. Y ahora, él estaba perdido.

James y Remus salieron de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a Sirius solo,  
>pensando en lo que había hecho, tal cual como un niño pequeño. Kate era su todo.<br>Era su vida y ya no estaría. Suspiró. Aún recordaba cuando la conoció. En el tren.  
>Luego de que la pelirroja y quejicus salieran del compartimiento donde se encontraban<br>James y él, había entrado ella.

Casi al instante, el pelinegro quedó prendando de ese profundo mar de chocolate.  
>Una mirada que destellaba juventud, energía, alegría y carácter. Se hicieron buenos<br>amigos, ella era su mejor amiga, no había mujer más importante en su vida que no fuera  
>ella. La consentía, la mimaba, la amaba. Pero era tan ciego para darse cuenta. Era un simple<br>Gryffindor que no sabía que la mujer de sus sueños, se encontraba frente a él. Por eso,  
>comenzó a ser mujeriego. Por eso, se acostaba con cualquiera. Solo para convencerse de<br>que ella no era tan importante. Solo para convencerse de que él no estaba enamorado.

Y entonces, se graduó de Hogwarts y ella se fue a Alemania, a estudiar medimagia  
>en una academia especializada y se dio cuenta. Descubrió que él no era nada sin ella.<br>Sintió que su vida estaba vacía si no la tenía a su lado y por esa razón, cuando ella regresó,  
>se le declaró, haciéndola su novia. Y ahora, todo había quedado en picada.<p>

Ahora que recordaba la pequeña discusión de hacía unos minutos, se daba cuenta de lo  
>ridículas que habían sido sus excusas. ¿La carne es débil? ¿Lo había intentado? Patético.<br>Simplemente patético. Y su hijo, el fruto de su amor con Mary, ¿Qué pasaría con él?  
>¿Ella dejaría que él lo viera? Lo dudaba. Pero debía intentarlo. Sería padre. Algo importante<br>para su vida. No llevaba enterado ni una hora y ya amaba a ese pequeño bebé que crecía en  
>el vientre de su amada.<p>

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir,_

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir._

_No digas nada ya por favor,_

_Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí._

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir _

La castaña se encontraba en su cama, observando el techo, mirando nada.  
>Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había terminado con Sirius y desde ese momento,<br>no hablaba con él. Y le dolía, por que ella seguía amándolo. Por que cuando el amor toca  
>la puerta, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No hay botón de reinicio. Por que el amor era un juego,<br>un vil juego que pisando en vano, podía llegar a una casilla de dolor y sufrimiento, solo por  
>esa persona.<p>

Algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una lechuza picoteando su ventana a altas horas de la noche.  
>Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la ventana, para luego abrirla y reconocer a Piwi, la<br>lechuza de Sirius. Sonrió, casi por inercia y llevó sus manos a su vientre, acariciándolo  
>suavemente. Se mordió el labio dudosa en agarrar la carta o no, pero sus impulsos<br>fueron más fuertes. Tomó la carta e hizo entrar a la lechuza, para que descansara un poco  
>y tomará un poco de agua junto a Sandy, la lechuza de Mary.<p>

_Hola…Olvida esto…_

_Yo…Bueno, primero que nada, espero que leas la carta y que la que reciba el pergamino seas  
>tú, por que sino, estaré haciendo el ridículo…Espero que Piwi no se haya equivocado…Piwi…<br>Aún no entiendo como pudiste convencerme para ponerle ese nombre, Mary. Sigo pensando  
>que es <em>_ridículo__…Bonito y por eso me encanta, por que lo eligió mi novia. Quiero hablar  
>contigo, Mary. Necesito saber de ti…Y de nuestro hijo. Por que es nuestro y no puedo<br>permitir que lo separes de mi. No puedo permitir que te separes de mí. _

_Da igual, a lo que iba. Estaba leyendo…__Sí, yo leyendo, extraño, pero descubrí que no es tan  
>malo<em>_…En fin, estaba leyendo algunos libros que me prestó Lily y muchos hablaban sobre el  
>amor. En la mayoría de ellos, hablaban como sí todos supieran que es el amor, pero ninguno<br>se ponía de acuerdo. Unos decían que es la felicidad de tener al lado a la persona que amas,  
>otros decían que el amor es incompresible pero sencillo -<em>_contradictorio, lo sé__- y uno solo fue  
>el que llegó a llamar mi atención. Él decía que estaba la pasión y el amor…Termina de leer,<br>Mary, por favor…Él preguntaba a sus lectores, ¿Cuál preferían? Yo lo pensé rápidamente.  
>La pasión. Es decir, la pasión te llena de una llama, te incendia y bueno, todo el mundo<br>hubiese elegido la pasión, ¿Cierto? Pero él al final explicaba que no debía ser así, de una  
>manera interesante. <em>

_La pasión te incendia, te emociona, te hace vivir la emoción del momento,  
>por decirlo de alguna forma. Y podrá ser muy larga. Pero el amor, es más profundo.<br>Y lo que tiene de larga la pasión, lo tiene de profundo el amor. Y lo que tiene de larga  
>la pasión, lo tiene de inestabilidad la misma y se derrumba. Fácil, sencillo, rápido.<br>Pero el amor no. Por que el amor es conciso, es fuerte, firme y profundo. Y con unas simples  
>palabras, Mary, me hizo cambiar de opinión. Ese hombre decía cosas sobre el amor que<br>son verdad. El amor no se trata de mantenerte a mi lado a tu fuerza. No. Él tenía una frase.  
>Una frase que te hacía pensar y que me gustó mucho. Te amo, Mary. Sabes que eres la<br>única mujer que ha escuchado esa expresión de mis labios, que la ha leído en mis cartas y la observado en mi mirada. No me dejes…por favor. _

_Sirius Black._

_'El amor es el regocijo por la sola existencia del otro'_

La castaña limpió sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo se supone que debía dejar de amarlo y hacerse la  
>dura cuando le escribía esas cartas? Suspiró. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa con un poco de<br>ayuda -magia- y tomó su cartera para salir de la casa con carta en manos, dispuesta a  
>buscar a ese hombre que la volvía loca y que tanto amaba.<p>

_Y por favor no me detengas,_

_Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir_

_Y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga._

_Y no mi vida, no vale la pena_

_Para que quieres llamar_

_Si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar_

_Esta es la ultima escena…_

Sirius observaba la puerta con nerviosismo. Conocía a Mary. Sabía que la carta había  
>funcionado. Había estado dos semanas tratando de escribirla, no sería para menos.<br>Pero su castaña no llegaba y Piwi hacía rato que lo había hecho. ¿Se había ido? ¿Se había  
>arrepentido en el camino? Así parecía. Estaba sentado en su silla, en su despacho en la oficina<br>de aurores del ministerio. Y deseaba con ansias verla llegar. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió  
>anunciando así la entrada de alguien, se encontró con su amigo, ese que tenía el problema<br>peludo, terriblemente serio. Mucho más de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa, Lunático? ¿Mary ha llegado?-preguntó con cierto tono esperanzado en su voz.  
>Por supuesto, los merodeadores lo habían ayudado a escribir la carta y sabían de todo. No por<br>nada, eran más que amigos, eran hermanos. Remus negó y Sirius lo observó bajar la mirada-  
>Remus…¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el hombre de ojos grises y cabello ondulado. El castaño dio un<br>profundo suspiro y alzó nuevamente la mirada húmeda.

-Se fue, Sirius-contestó el hombre, intentando, en vano, buscar las mejores palabras para  
>comunicarle lo que tenía que decir a Sirius. El moreno se quedó estático, apretando la<br>mandíbula. ¡No! Ella no podía irse. Estaba enojado, furioso. Con él y con ella por no aceptar  
>sus disculpas. Remus observó la reacción de su amigo y negó. Sirius había entendido mal<br>-No, Canuto. No entiendes. Mary murió esta noche. Fue asesinada por los seguidores de  
>Voldemort-explicó el hombre, pero Sirius ya no lo escuchaba. Había quedado en <em><br>'Mary murió esta noche'._

-¿Dónde está?-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sirius que aún no creía las palabras de su amigo. Remus le extendió la mano para que la tomará y hacer desaparecieron hacía la casa de los Potter. Cuando llegaron, James lo esperaba a la entrada de la casa. Los hizo pasar, sin cruzar palabra con Sirius. No por que no quisiera, sino por que no podía. El hombre entró desesperado en la casa y ahí, en el sillón grande la sala de estar, se encontraba su castaña, su Mary, acompañada por la pelirroja hecha lágrima que al ver a Sirius se levantó y fue al encuentro de James.

Sirius se acercó a paso lento a Mary, sin apurarse. No había sido asesinada por un _Avada_. Lo sabía. Tenía heridas. Demasiadas. Suspiró, intentando calmar las lágrimas que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por salir de aquellos hermosos orbes metalizados. Acarició su rostro y tomó una de sus manos, sintiendo algo extraño en una de ellas. Era un pergamino. Su carta. La volteó y pudo observar que por atrás, ella había escrito algo. Lo leyó.

Y Sirius Black se derrumbó en lágrimas.

Apoyó su rostro en el abdomen de Mary, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque en realidad, así era. Ella era su vida. Y ya no estaba. Ni su hijo. Sirius pensó en el bebé como si fuera un puñal. Había perdido al amor de su vida y a su hijo, el tesoro más grande. No podía creerlo. Había perdido al mini Sirius, a ese compañero que iba a tener Harry. Había perdido todo. ¡Por un maldito error! ¡Por unas malditas curvas! ¡Por que no se le ocurrió más nada que; _la carne es débil_! ¡Por que era su culpa! Por que si él hubiese sido fiel, leal, la tuviera a ella en su habitación, durmiendo serenamente. ¡No muerta en la sala de sus mejores amigos!

Pasaron los minutos. Y Sirius seguía derramando gruesas lágrimas y alaridos, parecidos a los de un perro. Lloraba como no había llorado en años, desde los cinco años cuando Regulus había roto su moto de juguete. Lloraba como un pequeño que le habían quitado un dulce. Lloraba como un hombre que le habían quitado la vida.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_Y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti_

Ni siquiera supo cuando sus amigos lo habían tomado y se habían desaparecido. Ni siquiera supo cuando llegó a su oficina. Ni siquiera supo cuando lo sentaron en su silla. Ni siquiera supo que sus amigos lo veían preocupados desde la puerta. Él solo apretaba con fuerza el pergamino entre sus gruesas y masculinas manos. Solo la quería a ella, pero se la habían arrancado.

Se levantó de la silla y con un brazo deslizándolo sobre la mesa, tumbó todo lo que encima de ella se hallaba. Papeles, fotos, pergaminos, plumas, equipos. Todo. Con brusquedad. Con violencia. Y volvió a gritar. De impotencia. De furia. De odio. Pero sobretodo, de dolor. Mucho dolor. Se dejó caer de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados. Solo pensando en aquella figura hermosa, en sus lacio cabello castaño, en su sonrisa, en su mirada. Inmortalizó el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron, de cuando se hicieron novios, de su primera noche juntos, de cuando fueron en busca del vestido de boda de Lily, de cuando compraron a Piwi. Todos sus recuerdos los inmortalizó en su mente. Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Esta bien, Sirius?-preguntó la voz clara de James, pero la escuchó demasiado lejana. Como si su amigo no estuviera ahí. No, por supuesto que no estaba bien. Su novia, la mujer que amaba, estaba muerta y también, estaba embarazada. Sirius suspiró.

-Sabemos que la amabas, Sirius y a tú hijo también, pero debes continuar. Por ella y por el pequeño-comenzó Remus apoyando una mano en el hombro de Sirius, en señal de apoyo. A ellos también le afectaba. Mary siempre había sido como una hermana para ellos-Sabemos que estabas enamorado de…-

-Sirius Black no se enamora-recitó Sirius interrumpiendo a Remus y abriendo los ojos. Fue lo único que logró articular. Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Por que tal vez, sí lograba engañarse, si lograba fingir, tal vez no dolería tanto. Tal vez y solo tal vez, la olvidaría podía seguir con su vida. Quizás, si se mentía no quisiera morir junto a ella. James y Remus suspiraron. El hombre era muy terco. Peor aún así, decidieron dejarlo solo. Sirius necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba descansar.

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir,_

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir._

_No digas nada ya por favor,_

_Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí._

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir_

Habían pasado 17 años desde eso. Luego de haber perdido a Mary, la orden perdió a los hermanos Prewett y a una lista interminable de aurores, magos y brujas, incluyendo a los Potter. Sirius, a pesar de que se había intentado engañar muchas veces, nunca lo logró y el dolor, luego de 17 largos años, seguía latente. Tanto como el amor que aún sentía por Mary. La castaña continuaba en sus pensamientos, día y noche, dormido o despierto. Ella era una de las personas que más ocupaban su mente, pero ella tenía un espacio especial. El más grande junto a James y Lily. Y por mucho que lo negará, Sirius Black se había enamorado. Sirius Black _estaba_ enamorado.

Y ahora, que su prima Bellatrix había dado de lleno en su pecho con el Avada, sentía una inmensa felicidad mezclada con una gran tristeza. Se sentía mal por su ahijado, pero sabía que Remus lo cuidaría y muchas personas más lo harían, también. Tanto o mejor que él. Y no podía dejar de sentirse feliz, ansioso, por que vería a su castaña, luego de 17 largos años. En sus manos conservaba el pergamino, la carta que se habían escrito, la cual soltó cuando observó a la hermana muerte llegar.

El pergamino cayó, como si de cámara lenta se tratará, dejando ver una estilizada letra en un papel arrugado y viejo, esa letra que Sirius amaba, que lo había hecho aferrarse a ella esa noche, pero que había conseguido que él continuará adelante. Y la frase, la frase es la más hermosa que Sirius había leído. Aunque hubiese preferido mil veces haberlo escuchado de sus labios.

Sirius…Te perdono.


End file.
